leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crest of Cinders
% for ranged attacks) for 3 seconds and a DoT that deals 5-56 bonus true damage twice. Also heals buff holder by 1% of their maximum health per 5 seconds. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is transferred to the killer. |duration = 120 }} The Crest of Cinders is a neutral buff available on Summoner's Rift. The buff can be identified by spinning red runes and a red runed circle around the champion. Because of this it is often referred to as the "red buff" or just "red". The damage dealt is true damage. This makes it valuable in killing champions who have high armor and magic resistance. How to obtain * On Summoner's Rift, by killing the . * By killing a champion that currently possess this buff. In this case, the duration of the buff is refreshed. Strategy * As of V1.0.0.130, the red buff slows for melee characters and for ranged characters at levels . This makes the buff more effective when utilized by melee characters such as , , or than it does for ranged attackers such as and . Note however that it is easier for ranged champions to apply the slow without getting in dangerous situations and they can also use it to keep melee attackers at a distance. * The jungler will most likely take the red buff early in the game. ** The extra damage lets the jungler clear minion packs easier and take on bigger monsters like the . ** The slow from the buff is extremely valuable for the jungler to successfully execute a gank and is also useful for kiting monsters to reduce damage. * Increasing attack speed does not increase true damage dealt by the red buff, as the damage is applied as a non-stacking damage over time effect. * can be used on the to quickly apply the debuff to a nearby enemy champion. See also * * * * * Patch history ' true damage now applies to turrets. V5.6: *Increased XP gained *Levels 1-4 unchanged *Levels 5-7 3% more base XP *Levels 8-10 6% more base XP *Level 11-18 10% more base XP V5.1: *Soft leash limit to 5 down from 10. V4.21: *Slightly adjusted positioning of Blue/Red buff camps. *Gold per camp reduced by 10 *Gold per large camp added on jungle items V4.20: * now heals its buffed target by +1% of their maximum health per 5 seconds *Duration reduced to 120 seconds from 150. *Burn Passive changed from 10-44 damage over 3 seconds to 5-56 damage over 3 seconds *Slow amount reduced from 8%-15% to 5%-10% V4.19: * Renamed to from . V1.0.0.147b: * Damage now displays properly in death recap. V1.0.0.132: * No longer triggers on spell damage. V1.0.0.130: * Melee slow reduced to 8/16/24% from 10/20/30%. * Single target damaging abilities now apply the debuff. V1.0.0.106: * Now slows for 10/20/30% if using melee and 5/10/15% if using ranged. V1.0.0.75: * Damage per second reduced by 5 at all levels. * Movement speed debuff reduced by 5% at every level past 5. V1.0.0.72: * Buff movement slow amount reduced to 10% from 15% from levels 1-5. V0.8.22.115: * Swapped bonus ability power for your attacks leaving a 15/20/25/30% slow for 3 seconds. V0.8.21.110: * Slow percent replaced by a 50-130 ability power buff. * Damage over time modified to 15-55 per second for 3 seconds from 20-50 per second for 4 seconds. }} cs:Blessing of the Lizard Elder es:Emblema de Cenizas fr:Bénédiction de l'Ancien Lézard pl:Herb Żaru zh:Blessing of the Lizard Elder Category:Summoner's Rift buffs